Braw Zone III from Chicago, Illinois
by Charles Roberts
Summary: The Team America-DX War with the NWO-Hoard Faction


INCWF Braw Zone III at the United Center, Chicago, Illinois.   
  
JR: Ladys and gentman Welcome to ICWF Braw Zone III at the United Center, Chicago Illinois  
Hello I am Jim Ross.   
  
The King: And I am Jarrey The King Lawer.   
  
JR: Right It the Begging of the NWO New World Order and they have joine Foces with Mr. Mcmaion and the Hord.   
  
The King: The poison has been Injected.   
  
(BGM: The American Bulldog Music)   
  
JR: The Owner of ICWF Aaron Roberts.   
  
Aaron: Know what McMaion your are evil and you try to scared Rick Fair to selling his stock to you, then you   
put that poision the NWO into the WWF and it Infecting my ICWF I am not going to take this any more the fans not going   
to take this any more so I will bring back the Best entertament group that the fans like so I will bring back Degenation X.   
  
(BGM: Degenation X theam song by RUN DMC)   
  
JR and the king: What!   
  
Aaron: And today my charture the Undesputed Champion Alexander Armington will start recuting right now  
so we will fight the NWO and Save my company, UCF, CTWF, and the WWF and I have grant the Hardcord Champion Maven to a Undesputed title shot at Toonsamaina so it wil be  
a Four way Dance and p.s. Buster have to be in a three way dance for the no. 1 Contender for the Undesputed so he will face Kurt Angle, Pucky Duck and I add a siplation to this macth   
it will be an Eliamtion macth and NO DQ but it will be no interfrence it that if any body and specly the NWO interfied, Kurt Angle and Pucky duck will lose there title shot at Toonsamain and Buster will go to toonsamain   
so good day.  
  
(BGM: American Bulldog)   
  
JR: SO the Owner of ICWF will bring back the DX to the WWF.   
  
The King: This is the antdoite.   
  
JR: So the DX VS NWO at the Dead Man Road in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
MCMaion: What the DX is comming back no mather the NWO will destory the DX and the ICWF, CTWF, UCF, and the WWF HA HA HA!  
  
Number one contender for the Undesputed International Belt Champ Le Tang   
Tai Kamaya VS Ash Katchem   
  
Number one contender for the CTWF Tag Team Championship Belts Pizza Cats (Speedy and Gudio)   
Ishida Boys (Matt and TK) VS Yugi and Froggy   
  
Number one contender for the ICWF Tag Team Championship Belts Team LAW (Rick Fox and Sargent Mike Stanter)   
Max Steel and Gary Oak VS The J Team (El-Toroa and Jackie Chan)   
  
Number one contender for the ICWF US/Europen Championship Champ Ricky Too Hottey   
Daisuke Vs Emmitt Roswell   
  
Number one contender for the WWF Europen Championship Champ Diamion Dallas Page   
Alvin Servile Vs Danforth Drake   
  
the maine event for the WWF Hardcord Championship   
Hardcord Champ Maven VS Blitz (Road Rovers)   
  
JR: Now It time for the hardcord championship   
  
(BGM: Road Rovers Them music)   
  
Linda Garcea: First form Germey weigh in at 220 pounds Blitz of the Road Rovers.   
  
Crowd: YAAAA!   
  
JR: Blitz is a member of the Road Rovers and the new Degeration X 2002 and this is shot at the WWF Hardcord Championship.   
  
(BGM: Maven Music)   
  
Crowd: YAAAAAAA!   
  
Lenda Garcea; Now from the State of Virginia weigh at 220 pound with Al Snow he is the Tought Engouth Champion and the WWF Hardcord Champion Maven.   
  
Crowd: YAAAAA!   
  
Ding Ding.   
  
Sulepflex, Jager Bomb, And Al Snow is helping what a ment Blitz is geing a ladder and hit Maven with it the he clmb but Maven got up and clmb as well and He hit Blitz and   
he going for the Maven Bomb and he did it, he about to make the pin 1,2,3 Ding Ding.   
  
(BGM: Maven Music)   
  
Linda: Your winner and stile the Hardcord Champion Maven.   
  
JR: Maven have survie.   
  
Maven and Blitz shake hands.   
  
The King: That sport man ship.   
  
JR: Next up Alvin Servile Vs Danforth Drake number one contender for the WWF Europen Championship at Deads Man Road.   
  
(Commerical)   
Are you ready for College Football   
The diefighing 2 time national Champions Eastern Michigan Eaguls looking for the 6 streat Mac Title but they have to face DJ Vew all over agen Arkon Zipps so   
it the 3 Eaguls VS 15 Zipps at Marshall Staduime in Hunggtoin, W. Virigna for the 2006 Mac Championship.   
  
(Commerical ends)   
  
JR: Well Eastern is a now not a jobber football team any more because they prove there slefs that they are better than anyone in the nation.   
  
The King: Well let get to the match.   
  
(BGM: Alvin and the Chipmunks Theam soung)   
  
Lenda Garcea: This is a Number one contender for the Europen Championship First from Los Angeles, California weigh at 220 pounds Alvin Servile.   
  
Crowd: YAAAAAA!   
  
(BGM: NWO THeam soung)   
  
Lenda: From Acme Acers, California weigh at 221 pounds a member of the NWO-Hoard Faction Danforth Drake   
  
Crowd: BOOO!   
  
Ding Ding   
  
Danforth hit Alvin with a cheep shot but Alvin retaled with the Suleflex, Ginater driver, Alivn Dirver, Drakes Way, Chipmunk Spocley Driver.   
  
JR: THe Death Bast 1-2 No it was a two count.   
  
The King: He is going up the top rop.   
  
JR: But Alvin spot Danforth in it's tracks and HE it come The LA Driver 1-2-3 Ding Ding.   
  
(BGM: Alvin and the Chipmunks Theam soung)   
  
Lenda: Winner Alvin Servile   
  
Crowd: WAAAAY.   
  
JR: The results form Tuseday is Tai beat Ash for the Number one Contender with the Augmon Driver so he will face LE Tang.   
  
The King: The Ishida Boys (Matt and TK) deffetd Yugi and Froggy with Matts Wolf Fate and Patamon Bomb.   
  
JR: The J-Team deffet Max Steel and Gary Oak.   
  
The King: Daisuke Deffetd Emmitt Roswell for the number one contender US/Europen Championship   
  
JR: So let go to the rundown of Dead Man Road.   
  
The King: The Undesputed Hardcord Championship WWF Hardcord Champ Mavin Vs IWCF Hardcord Champ Rick Storm VS CTWF Hardcord Champ Wescott Vance Atticas  
  
JR: Then the WWF Europen Championship Diamon Dallas Page Vs Alvin Servile   
  
The King: CTWF Tag Team Championship Pizza Cats Vs Ishida Boys   
  
JR: Undesputed International Championship Le Tang Vs Tai Kamaya   
  
The King: The ICWF World Best Championship Belt Stone Cold Steve Austin Vs Crish Jerico  
  
JR: The and addit macth The ICWF-ICWA Televison Championsh belt Champ Hampton J Pig VS Rodernick Rat   
  
The King: Three way Dance for the No 1 Contender Buster Bunny Vs Pucky Duck and VS Kurt Angle.  
  
JR: Now a Four wad Tokyo Street Fight Steve Blackman Vs Hok Fu VS Tenjuri and Vs The Cat.   
  
The King: Now a 10 Person Tag Team Macth in side a steel cage the DX (Undesputed Champ Alexander Armington, Fifi LaFume, Agent Q, Babs Bunny and Wolf)   
VS the NWO-Horad Faction (Hollywood Hogen, Dark Sonic, Wolfsblane, Kerfikan, and Jazz)   
  
JR: We will met you a Deads Man Road at Tokyo, Japan good night and good fight.   
  
(Rolling Creadts) 


End file.
